From Where You Are
by Anais Cupcake
Summary: After 3 long years, Noodle has returned from hell, reuniting the band. Noodle is older, meaning she has to deal with things that she has never before like drugs, drinking, and sex. 2d begins to admit his feelings as Noodle tries to change hers. 2dxNoodle
1. Chapter 1

**I**

**Hell: Noodle**

**Day 607**

_Alone. I guess that is the best way I could describe being in hell.. Its not like the books say; fire and smoke… Sort of like living in a volcano.. No.. It was much different.. Much different. I couldn't possibly explain what hell is like. To see smoke or even fire would be comforting. There's nothing in hell. Nothing to see.. Nothing to hear.. Nothing. I might as well be walking with my eyes closed.. There's no point anyway… There's never a point anymore. Everything is black. Only the cold rush of air is felt every now and than.. Sometimes I see a light.. And I used to try to follow it.. I used to try to escape.. But I failed every time. I am not fast enough to reach it.. And I lose my energy trying… So, I don't try anymore.. I just don't try… I've come to the fact that I will never see them again.. My friends, my family, my home.. Gone.. I will never see the things I used to think were pointless…Now.. I realize what they say is true. You don't know what you have till its gone.. I do miss them very much…I miss helping Russel with his taxidermy… I miss making fun of Murdoc in his underwear.. and I just simply miss 2d.. There is so much I want to tell him… I wish I could tell him.. My head always goes back to our moments… I want to relive those moments over and over in my head._

_….But there is no point in thinking about them anymore… I will be gone by tonight. I decided I was going to do it.. I have convinced myself… The flashlight should be going out by tonight.. I am going to keep my promise.. Once the flashlight is out, it's over.. I won't be able to write.. And this is so far the only reason I have worth living.. This should be my last entry… Maybe someone else, who is stuck in this hell and has more ambition than I do, will find this journal and read of my journeys…Maybe they can find their way out.. If they can, forever will my soul be free…. This is my ending._

_Goodbye. Forever will my story go on_

_Noodle_

_I love you 2d… Forever and beyond._

Noodle closed her journal and placed it in her bag. She put the down the slowly dimming flashlight. Before she had jumped off the island, she had grabbed her bag and through whatever she could find that was in the windmill.. She remembers the things she grabbed as clear as the day the attack occurred.. 4 flashlights- which were supposed to be for the rest of the band but it didn't matter than, she probably would be dead by now without them. She was on her last right now- some old food bars and bottles of water, batteries, few candles, her journal (she always kept it) and the flick knife 2d had left from the previous rehearsal.. He probably missed that knife.. But it was one of the only things she had to remember him. She used his knife often… She had used it not just to cut her hair though… What do you expect though? She have been living on her own for more than 2 years in the middle of nowhere. She guessed she was lucky that her body could live on so little, being an ex military project.. But sometimes she wished she wasn't sometimes. She could have been dead already. She was planning to die tonight. She had been planning it for some time.

"I am sorry.." She whispered out loud.. "I never meant to do any harm.. I didn't wanted this.. But I have to do it.." Noodle pulled out the flick knife from her bag. She looked at the knife, her face mirrored in the blade. She was shocked. She had not seen her self in a long time.. Her face was pale and sunken, but the her beauty was still somewhat evident. Her green eyes were ringed with dark, restless circles. Her hair was choppy and layered, shorter than is was in El Mañana. She touched her cold face in a mixture of awe and horror. She glanced at her arm. The scars that used to be there were gone. Many of times she tried to cut to die, but her remarkable military enhanced body prevented such a thing. She knew she would have to have a deep wound to have any actual visual scar, and to die would have to be a direct hit to the heart… She began to cry, her body shaking in anger and disappointment.. The flashback of the day went through her brain like a spear. _"We will get you Noodle! WE WILL GET YOU!" The band screamed. 2d was pressed up on the window, his face twisted by horror._

"Why didn't you!? Why am I to die?!" Her screaming voice echoed in her hell. Her sobs softened as time progressed. She wiped her tears on the back of her hand. "You must be strong Noodle… You shouldn't die ashamed.. You shouldn't die with regret.. If there was anything right to the information and things that Mr. Kyuzo programmed into you, than that would be it.." Noodle stood up, the knife clenched in her hand. The flashlight began to flicker slowly. Her time was almost up.. She rose the knife up to her chest, readying herself for the pain she would soon feel. The flashlight flickered a few last times before burning out. She closed her eyes.

"Goodbye." Noodle went to go stab her heart when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist right before she could do any damage. She felt knife removed out of her hand. She opened her eyes. She could not seen anything though.

"You can't say goodbye if you have not said hello yet, Noodle.." said the deep voice. It was laced with a heavy British accent.. Had she known this voice before? It all seemed so familiar to her, but yet she felt so far away from it. She turned around to the sound of the voice. Her eyes adjusted to the figure behind her. It was Murdoc. She lip quivered and tears streamed down her face.

"'Ello Noodle.." He pulled the young girl to him, hugging her tightly. "I told you I would find you"

Noodle was shocked. Was she hallucinating? This wasn't real…Right? Why was her mind torturing her?

"Your…Your not here? How could you be here? Why do… Why do I keep believing your going to save me! You can't… You can't save me.." She was banged her fist on Murdoc's chest. He lost his breath from the sudden strikes on his chest.

"Noodle-cup, your making me lose my breath love."

Noodle looked up at Murdoc. "You're.. actually here..? This is not a dream.." Noodle started to cry harder into the bassist's shirt. "I can't believe you here.. I thought.. I thought you forgot about me… I thought you stopped trying…" Murdoc hugged her tighter.

"Noodle, we never forgot about you. We have been searching for over a year.. We would never had stopped… Let's go home Noodle.. There is no need to stay here. You have been here long enough." Murdoc picked up the young, weak girl and put her on his back..

_Its good to be going home… _Noodle fell asleep on his back. The band was together again.. She would see the face of 2d again. She had so much to tell him, and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way…

Noodle woke up later. She looked at her soundings, she was in her room. Had it all just been a very long nightmare? Had she dreamt of hell and Murdoc returning to save her? No, she couldn't have had? It felt so real… She could _feel_ the pain… Murdoc opened Noodle's door gently.

"Oh, you're awake. I thought you were still asleep, I came in here to bring Mike in, he's been worried about you. He hasn't been the same since the accident.." The little monkey ran through the door and jumped up on Noodle's bed and gave a hug.

" I wasn't dreaming… I really was in hell…" She said to herself.

" Yea, you were… For a long time really…" He got quiet, processing his thoughts so they would be gentle. "…Noodle why were you trying to kill yourself? Did you really think Gorillaz forgot all about you?"

Noodle was quite. She stared down at her bed spread…God was it nice to be in a bed again…

"Yes… I did…It was over two years since I was gone… 607 days to be exact… I counted…I didn't think I had any more of a reason to live. The last of the flashlights and batteries were gone… I had no contact with anyone much less the band. What did you expect? For me to be wearing makeup and a little pink outfit! No! I ha-haven't seen you in m-more than a, a year and… I don't even have the sl-slightest idea where 2d and Russel are." Her voice was uneven and hiccupping from her trying to resist crying.

"Love," He hugged her. "We could never forget our Noodle… Russ and face-ache are in the big ol' US. 2d went completely nuts after the incident… He looked from you all the time, non stop. Russ too! But Russ thought we all needed a break and collect facts and info, I agreed. But 2d, no that dullard kept looking. He made 'imself go into a complete mental break down… I haven't talked to him since though… Last thing I heard about him was that he was with some girl, uhh Brit I believe… Trying to get over wot happened… Russel said he wasn't doing too well though. Russ is in New York. We decided to take turns looking for ya, yeah?"

"2...2d is with someone?" Noodles face dropped.

"Yea. Think so. Unless they broke up but like I said, haven't talked to him since…" He noticed Noodle's face. "Aww…No… Noodle… You got feelings for 'im don't ya…" Noodle didn't answer.

"How'd I even know.. I knew it was gonna happen.. Love, he thinks of you like a sister… I don't mean to have to be the one to break it to you, but your not in his league… He's what? 10, 11 years older then you? You only became legal for that 2 years ago.."

"3 years ago…" Noodle didn't want to hear this, even though she knew it was true. What was she thinking! Ha! Having a chance with 2d? Pathetic… She fooled herself with lies to make her believe such a silly little thing…

"Whatever. Not the point… Look you are Noodle! Lead guitarist of the most famous band, Gorillaz! And you have just returned!" He got up and put his hand on his hip and stuck out his arm, wrist limp-trying to act like a girl. Anything to cheer her up. "You can go into bars, meet a guy," He blew a kiss, Noodle tried to conceal her giggles. "And you will say 'Hey good-looking… I would tell you my name but, you already know what is it, don't ya, love…" He stopped his silly acting once Noodle began to laugh. "Don't tell anyone I did that for you… Or Satan help me, would you be in trouble.." He smiled. And ruffled the young guitarist's hair. "Listen love, once you get back to your health, I am going to show you the world you have missed.. I'm gonna bring you to bars, get you to drink, smoke. Whatever. Maybe even a tattoo. Eh? Sounds nice? Russel and 2d wouldn't be able to reach Kong for some time… Depending if I can get in reach with em. So let's relive this year ya lost… Your 19 now, you need a life. You gotta experience the wonders! HerHer… And some other stuff to if ya know what I mean.." He nudged Noodle with his elbow which she returned with a push and a 'shut up muds..'

"Ha ha! There's the good Noodle girl I know! By the time 2d comes back, you will have a boyfriend and forget completely about your feelings you once had for him, yeah? Well imma let you sleep, you need your rest. I'll wake you when delivery arrives.." He walked over to the door. "Oh and love.."

"Hm?"

"It's good to have ya back…" He closed the door gently. Noodle pulled out her journal from her bag and began to write.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Journal,_

_This entry is different than all my other ones… I am still alive… I was saved in the knick of time… Murdoc found me. I don't know how, I didn't ask. I just woke up from napping. I will ask him tomorrow… _

_Though it is good news about Murdoc finding me, not everything I would out today was happy. He also figured out my feelings for 2d and told me the bad news, 2d has a girlfriend… Yes, a girlfriend… I can't possibly tell him my feelings to him now… I love 2d and I want him to be happy… And if dating this Brit girl makes him happy, then I too, am happy for him… _

_Murdoc told me that he is going to show me about life… He will bring me to bars, find me a boyfriend so I will get over 2d, learn to drink and smoke and get me a tattoo.. I am not sure if I want all of that but I didn't have the heart to tell him no. He was so happy I am back home… I will give it a chance… Maybe, things will work…_

_Doubt it…_

_Noodle._

**Divided We Fall: 2d**

_feels so long since I have written in here… I found it underneath all my clothes, Brittney made me pick them up and wash them and stuff… I really don't have much to say… It's been more than 2 years since I have seen the band… I think.. I don't really remember… I still think of Noodle… I know she's alive. I can feel it in my veins that she is still out there… Somewhere… I miss her.. I miss her more than anything in the world. She was my best friend. She took care of me and was always by my side… Like that time I got too wasted and I couldn't drive myself home and Murdoc wasn't their, she drove the car- she didn't even know how to drive than! And the time Murdoc beat me up, she took care of the wounds and always kept track of my progress… She never asked anything in returned. I would always ask her how I could repay her. She would always say "I don't need repayment 2d… I am your friend. Friends don't need anything in return…" But I still always wanted to get her something. I bought her flowers. Her favorite kind, blue bells. She was so happy. I loved to see her smile… When they began to die, she hung them upside down in her room. I asked her why didn't she just throw them away, she said they were special. I don't see how, I just bought them at a flower shop. I have to stop… I am going to make myself upset if I keep thinking of the memories.. Brit tell me not to mention Noodle around her. I don't know, something about me being depressed an all. Well, yeah! What do you expect I mean honestly… I think Brit gets jealous or something.. I don't really know why though… She is right about one thing, I am depressed… I lost my best friend, I am no longer with the band, I have no clue if their has been any news about Noodle because Brittney doesn't want me to be talking to the band, I don't know where Russel is… Its just not going out at things should… we were always supposed to be their for each other… Fuck that… What do you call this?! Honestly. I don't really know what to do… I miss the band. I am always thinking about Noodle, and I want to go back to England… I can't just leave Britt though… She's housed me, taken care of me, and well… Done some other stuff with me too… If you know what I am talking about… But I don't love her… there is a whole life she doesn't know about me… She doesn't even call me 2d. I don't think she knows it's my name… I mean it really isn't my name.. But it __is my name. I don't know what to do… _

_Stuart Tusspot (formly know as 2d)_

Stuart closed his journal and sighed. The memories of Noodle invaded his brain.. He never could stop thinking about her."Get out of my head!" He told himself as he flopped himself on the bed and threw a pillow over his face. A fairly attractive woman popped her head into Stuart's room.

"Did you say something love?" She asked 2d, who quickly moved the pillow and sat up. "Oh Brittney. No. Sorry, I was just talkin to myself." He smiled at her convincingly. She smiled back and walked over to Stuart. She crawled up on the bed and kissed his lips.

"Anything you wanna talk about, Stuart? You know I'm always here to listen to you" She traveled from his lips to his neck, giving him a light red love mark. "N-no, I don't… Have anythin I want to talk about…" He said, trying to keep his voice steady. _You're such a liar 2d… _She looked up at Stuart and smiled again. "Good. I'm making dinner… Come down in 15 okay? Oh and I bought you more hair dye today. Your roots are showing" She got off the bed and left the room to the kitchen. "Okay." He glanced at the mirror on his wall. The blue roots were showing again… His hair was now brown from Brittney making him dye it. He sighed. _I just want it to grow out…_

"**The Life..": Noodle**

Noodle chugged her 10th beer bottle and slammed it on the table. The crowd around her cheered loudly. "I win! Pay up, Murdoc… I reached the 10th bottle before you did." The crowded cheered on Noodle again. "I can't believe I lost to the girl I taught the game to…" Murdoc pulled out 50 pounds and handed it to Noodle. It has been three months since Noodle has returned. Murdoc tried contacting 2d and Russel but without any luck, so they spent their days at the local pub. And boy, was Murdoc true to his word. Noodle had practically became a pro at smoking and drinking. Even beating Murdoc at his own beer games. There was a new personality to Noodle. She wasn't the same girl she used to be… If you could still call her a girl. Her curves had begun to kick in and she dressed more like a young women instead of a gender confused child like she used to. Guys practically fell for Noodle. I mean, who wouldn't? A nineteen year old beer drinking fag smoking, girl with killer guitar skills was the total package. Noodle had grown up. And from the looks of it, she was doing pretty well with the guys. She hooked up with guys at bars, but never really went too far. She knew about sex and she sort of cringed at the thought of it. She thought it was for someone special... She didn't see it the same way Murdoc did. But guys liked to hear that; "I am still a virgin." It was like she was a mixture of innocent and naughty. Murdoc left the counter, getting a few reassuring pats on the back from his loss. "Oh shut up you little faggots…" A young man took Murdoc's seat next to the young guitarist. "Long Island Iced Tea." He order from the bar tender. Noodle glanced to the left at her to see his face. He had a typical American accent. The man smiled at her than took the drink from the bar tender. "Thanks." He turned his direction to Noodle. "Heard ya won against the Murdoc guy. Nice." He smiled again. _He has a nice smile. _His hair was dark brown, tan skin, and light hazel eyes. Quite an attractive young man if she could say so herself. "Thank you. I try." She said to him smiling.

"Name's Jacob. Don't bother introducing yourself. Everyone here knows who you are."Noodle smirked. Jacob pulled out some cigarettes from his pocket, placed on in his mouth, and light it. "Gays? Or whatever you call them cigarettes" "Fags, and yes thanks, but I think I'll just take this one" She took the fag out of his mouth and placed it in hers. She took a blow and than winked at the man. He was shocked, but he liked it. He smiled at noodle and took the napkin under his drink and wrote something on it. "Call me sometime." He got up. "Bye Noodle, love." And he walked out the bar. Noodle looked at the napkin. _Jacob- 4759372. _Murdoc walked to Noodle and took his seat back.

"Who was that?"

"His name is Jacob. I got his number.." She raised it to Murdoc then crumpled it and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Why don't you call it, you might get lucky tonight," He winked at her.

"I don't need to get lucky… I want, I don't know, an actual boyfriend…" _Someone to help me get over 2d… _"And I have no need for boys who just want what is underneath…" She took a sip of her drink.

"I don't know… He was eyeing for quite some time now y'know… I think you winning was just his excuse to talk to you.. I've seen 'im round here before…" Murdoc took a blow from his cigarette than burnt it out on the table, leaving a black mark. "Les go. It's almost 10 and I hafta try to get contact with the gang…" Noodle nodded and followed Murdoc out the pub. She sat in the front seat of the geep and stared out the window.

Murdoc glanced over at Noodle. "… I let you win.."

"Whatever you say Murdoc…" She continued to look outside. She watched the cars fly by and the blur of the buildings passing them away. She saw the familiar structure of the tattoo parlor pass. She had been entering it for the last week- entering it only hoping she would finally have the guts to get one, but always leaving tattoo-less. She sighed and muttered under her breath, "One day…"

Soon, Murdoc had reached Kong Studios, probably one of the most unwelcoming, zombie infested, haunted places in England. Probably… They got out of the car and made their separate ways- Murdoc to his beloved winnebago and Noodle to the lift. The song of dare played when she hit the "open door" button, but it did not have the same childish ring to it. Not to Noodle at least. Never to Noodle these days. She slowly walked to her room, looking at her feet. She stopped looking into Russel's room everyday, what was the point? Murdoc has been trying for months to call and nobody has picked up… She used to look at it every day, hoping he would be sitting there working on his taxidermy or eating something.. That way maybe everything was all but just a bad dream…But obviously, it wasn't. She went into her room and the flash backs start. Not that this was new to Noodle, in fact it happened every time, but these days they seem to get longer and longer. Infecting her mind with memories she tried to forget…All alone…Always…

"_2D-san!! Find Noodle! Find Noodle!" The little ten-year-old Noodle said happily, covering her face with her hands._

"_Oh, are we playin' hide an' seek again love?" 2D said, smiling. Noodle nodded quickly, and giggled, her hands still over her face, peeking through her fingers every once in a while. _

"_Awright…where did Noodle go?" he pretended to look for her behind furniture, inside cabinets. When he knelt down to look under the couch, she giggled loudly and ran over to him, and climbed on his back. _

"_Here I am 2D-san!! I am on back!" 2D almost fell over with the sudden weight, light as she was. He caught himself on the edge of the couch and stood up. _

"_Love, you're getting better at hidin' every time…" Noodle nodded. "_

_2D-san….pony!"_

"_Oh, so now you want a piggyback ride too huh? Well…" he pretended to sigh heavily. "Awright…" He took off practically running down the hall, Noodle giggling and clinging on to him. _

"_2D-san…you will always…be here, with Noodle, hai?" Noodle asked once 2D had stopped to take a break, her difficulty with the English language obvious in the hesitant way she spoke._

"_Yeah, little love. I'll always be here." he smiled and ruffled her hair._

"Why aren't you now…"

Noodle wiped her few stranded tears. Outside the rain was pattering on her window. Noodle walked over to her guitar and wiped away the dust. There was never any inspiration anymore, no need to play. She picked it up and sat down on her bed and played a few chords.

"_The rain falls on my window… And the coldness runs through my soul…_" Noodle sighed, then continues singing. "_And the rain falls… oh the rain falls… I don't want to be alone_.." She pulled out a sheet of paper from the table next to her and wrote down the words. "_I wish that I could photoshop all our bad memories…Cause the flashbacks…the flashbacks.. They won't leave me alone…_" Noodle sighed and moved the guitar off her lap. "I have to get you out of my head…" She whisper then pulled out the box of cigarettes from her pocket, along with the crumpled up sheet of paper from the bar. _Jacob… 'I don't know… He has been eyeing you for quite some time now…' _Noodle pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number.

A young man's voice picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Jacob?"

"Yea this is Jacob….Is this by any chance Noodle?

"Yes it is."

"Oh wow! I didn't think you would actually call!"

"Should I have not?"

"No no no! I am so glad you called."

"Thank you. I am too.."


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanna thank you guys for the nice reviews and the faves. It's really nice to see that people like this crappy story XD .

Also, 2ds girlfriend, Brittney, is not the same Brittney in the Rise of the Ogre book. I realized that after I made her name and all. I was just trying to think of a simple name and I guess my subconscious mind knew that 2d stayed with some Brittney girl from the book, but they are not the same people.. A few of my friends wanted to know how I got the name of this story, it is from a song by Lifehouse, and I just thought it matched the mood of the story. You should check it out on you tube. It is a very good song.

**I do not own Gorillaz. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Not so ordinary day: 2d (2 months later)**

"What?! No, Stuart. I'm not going to call you '2d'. That's completely ridiculous.." Brittney yelled at Stuart as she put up the groceries.

"But Britt, it's my name! I was called 2d for… I don't know, 10 years maybe? It's my identity!" 2d replied following behind Brittney.

"Stuart, that's insane. Your name is Stuart. Stuart Tusspot, remember? I don't know why you're having a sudden identity crises, but it's getting annoying. Put this on the top shelf please." She handed 2d the box of pasta, she was too short. He placed the box up quickly and went back to arguing with Brittney,

"Brittney, please. Why in the hell would I make that up?" Brittney turned around.

"I know you're not making it up Stuart. You had your life in the Gorillaz, yada yada. But it's over now… and you with me. Stuart, you are living in the past. And all because of that Noodle girl.. She is dead Stuart. You hear me? She is gone. And there is nothing you can do about it." She yelled at 2d.

"She is not dead Brittney. She's still out there. I know it! I can feel it." He yelled back. He never liked it when someone said something bad about Noodle. Especially when they said she was dead. "She is out their Brittney… I know it. She just has to be out their." His voice softened.

"Stuart…" Anger glared in her eyes. "Leave."

"W-what?" 2d stuttered. Did he hear her right? She wanted him to leave?

"You heard me… Leave. I have no use for you. You're too busy worrying about you DEAD FRIEND!"

"Brittney, come on. Don't do this.."

"Oh no Stuart. I will! You have no reason to stay here! You don't love me anyway… Oh yeah, I found your journal. You even wrote about how you can't stop thinking about Noodle and all that shit. You know why you can't Stuart?! You love her! Not me!"

"What!? No no no, I don't love Noodle!? She is like 19 or some fink now! She's my sister Britt. How can you say that!"

"But you don't love me, right!?"

"Britt… I don't know. I really just.."

"You either love someone or you don't! There is no, 'I don't know.' Which one is it, Stuart!"

"I… I don't love you… I am sorry Brittney."

"..I deserve someone who does… It's over Stuart.. Pack up your stuff and LEAVE. I'm over it..." She left the room and slammed the door.

"…shit…" 2d sat on the couch and drags his hands over his face, "Damn it. I have to call Russel. Where's that damn number." He go up to the junk draw and searched for the list of ICE numbers then went to the phone and dialed Russ. After a few rings Russel picked up the phone.

"Russ? Ello, it's 2d… I need your help…"

**D-man Returns: Russel**

Russel waited in the airport for his old time friend. "Where is he.." He sat down in the seat, tapping his foot impatiently. Every now and than, someone would recognize the past drummer and asked for his autograph, maybe even a picture or two. Most just walked past. The band, Gorillaz, was just a legend of the past. 2d came out of the airport departure hall, stumbling of all his bags. "2D!?" He waved over to 2d then went over to 2d to help him with his bags. 2d gave Russ a hug.

"Ello Russ!" He smiled his signature toothless grin.

"Man, long time no see.. Or hear.. What happened to yo hair!? Its brown?! I barely recognized ya!" Russ and 2d walked out of the airport into Russel's car.

"Yeah.. Britt made me dye it.. I sorta forgot I dyed it… Gotten used to the color I guess…"

"No no, man you gotta let it grow out. Britt isn't here 'nymore. You're a free man D… So… What happened… You know since the band spilt.."

2d and Russel talked about their life since they last chatted. Russel continued to practice his drums. He went to the memorial of his lost friends from the drive by shooter. Other than that not much happened. He continued to wait for any sign of Noodle's return, but the apartment owner never told him of any calls.

"Yeah, I tried to call Murdoc once in a while but the owner makes me pay for each call and shit. Murdoc never answers anyway." Russel told 2d as he drove to his apartment.

"I lost Murdoc number a long time ago.. I only had yours. Luckily." Russel drove in the parking lot. " Home sweet home… I guess…" Russ walked to the crappy apartment. "Pardon the mess… It's kinda clutterly an' all because it's a small room..." A white man came out from behind the check-in table.

"Who is this Mr. Hobbs…" He glared at 2d.

"It's my friend." 2d waved at the owner "He's staying with me for a while. He's going through some shit ya know."

"Mr. Hobbs, we do not tolerate that sort of language here. You should know that." The man said to Russel. Russ rolled his eyes then went up the stairs with 2d, muttering a few curse words under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Hobbs-" He was interrupted by the sound of a telephone in the other room. He ran and picked it up quickly. "Nobody is here by name. Do Not call again!" He whispered harshly at the person on the other line then hung up. The phone rang again and the owner picked up the phone then hung up.

"Dat man was a bit mean…" 2d said, he turned his head to make sure he wasn't behind him.

"Yeah don't worry bout him. He's just the owner. He has a shitty attitude all da time. This is my door. Number 23, remember alright?" He opened the door. "Alright. Over there is the bathroom.. Kitchen… Uh… that's the dining room and living room. And that's my room over their. The couch is one of those pull out bed things. So you can sleep there…"

"Tanks again Russel. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

"Anytime man.."

**(II)**

**The Phone Call: 2d**

-RING RING! RING RING!- "Ughh!" 2d got up from his bed. 2d had been at Russel house for about 3 months now. His hair was now back to the original blue. He called Brittney every now and then to check up. They were still friends but nothing more. She had a new boyfriend and new job. Sometimes she mailed some stuff of his that he found. It was a slow, boring life. "Russel! Tell the damn manager to pick up the phone…. Russel?" Russel did not answer. The usual smell of food cooking was absent. All that was their was 2d and the constant sound of the phone ringing downstairs. "Russellllll?" 2d got up and checked the his room. "Nope… Not in there." 2d turned around to the kitchen and noticed a small post-it note on the fridge. He walked over and pulled it off. "Groceries… No food… Be back later… Russ…" 2d sighed. "That means I hafta tell him to answer the phone." He whined as he slipped on some shoes and walked down to the office. "Hey…Hey!" -RING RING! RING RING!- He yelled so the man could hear him in the other room. "Hello!!! Anyone here!?" There was no answer. "Is anyone here today??" He muttered to himself. -RING RING! RING RING!- 2d looked around then went on the other side of the table. He hesitantly picked up the phone, hoping he would not get caught.

"Hello?" He asked quietly.

"If you hang up the phone one more damn time imma piss on the phone, you hear! I have been calling this number months now and you always hang up the damn phone! I KNOW that the person lives here now give the damn phone to him right fucking now!!!!" A familiar voice was on the line. He knew that voice. It made him cringe most of the time, but this time, he was glad to hear it.

"Murdoc?"

"Yes, yes! Now give the phone to Russel."

"Murdoc! I's me! I's me!" 2d said excitedly

"I don't give a fuck who you are!"

"No Murdoc is me, 2d!"

"Dullard?"

"Yeah! It's me! You know; face ache, dullard, reject, stupid!" He listed all the names the Murdoc used to call him.

"2d! What are you doing at Russels!? Why haven't you picked up your damn cell phone!?"2d thought about what happened to his phone, he ran over it with Britts car a long time ago.

"Ugh.. Long story. Why haven't you picked up your phone!? When we call you, you never answer! How long have you been calling this number!?"

"I never got any phone calls while I was here…. Maybe I was out at the pub… eh, I don't know like 6 months or something! Someone kept hanging up on me all the time saying that russel doesn't live here or shit like that."

"Ugh dats the owner. I knew I had a reason not to like him! Damn Americans. Russel is here. He lives here but he's at the store right now." 2d finally realized, he's talking to Murdoc. "Wait why have you been calling?"

"Some little bird has returned" 2d's heart skipped a beat,

"Noodle?"

"Who else would you think, Paula!? Eck." 2d's heart was racing. "Noodle's alive!? She's okay!? She's home!?"

"Yeah, Yeah…I think it is time for you and Russel to come home now. It has been too long.."

The band would be together soon. A family once again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! 2d and Russ are going home! You know what that mean... Or do you... Hehe. I hope yall dont hate Brittney, she just doesn't understand 2d... Oh well, he better off without her anyway..

Later in the week i am going to add a small chapter quick chapter. I will not be able to update because I will be in DISNEY WORLD WOOHOO.  
Yeah i am such a little kid... But it will be two small little sections. They are kinda just fillers and I was going to include them into the actual chapter (i am probably making no sense...) but i might as well just put it in here... Any case, hope to see good reviews! Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Courage: Noodle**

Noodle walked into the tattoo parlor and went up the cashier, shaking.

"Y-yes. I want a tattoo.."

"….Okay… Are you actually going to get one or are you going to walk out?" The tattooed woman looked at Noodle. This was not the first time she has seen her.

"No… I am going to get one. I have what I want in here." She pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

"..Alright. Here, fill this out and bring it back to me…" She handed her a forum. "sign here, here, and initial here." Noodle filled out the forum and handed to the lady. "Alright, thank you. Now, where do you want to tattoo?"

"O-on m-my back." Noodle stuttered on her words nervously.

"Okay well go sit in that seat over their and Rob, the guy who is going to give you the tattoo, will talk to you and ask what you want." Noodle walked over to the empty chair and waited impenitently. She just wanted to get it done with. A heavily tattooed man approached Noodle. He noticed her anxiety.

"First time, huh?" Noodle nodded. "Well, it is not as bad as it sounds, don't get me wrong, it does hurt, but if you really want the tattoo, it is worth it…" He pulled out the tattooing tools and ink. "So what do you want?" Noodle pulled out the paper and showed to the man.

"I want this on my back. These lyrics." Noodle told the man. He nodded.

"Eh, shouldn't be too hard. Maybe 30 minutes or so." Noodle nodded. _I can't believe I am actually going to do this!?_

"Are you ready?" Noodle nodded. "Alright here we go." She took a deep breath.

**Going Home: 2d**

Russel and 2d packed their clothes and got their money. Their was nothing worth taking in Russel's small apartment. The room was already furnished, so they left. And didn't turn back. They bought their tickets to England and waited for the flight. The speaker ran though the airport.

"Flight 32 is loading for England. Section 5." The boys gathered their stuff and entered the plane. Soon they would be at Kong. Soon they would see Noodle. Soon they would be as the should, together. 2d took his seat in the plane next to the window. He stared out at the blue sky and clouds.

"We are coming Noodle." His lids shut slowly. His body relaxed in sleep as he dreamt of Noodle and el manana.

_2d was playing the piano, struggling for inspiration. He slammed his hands on the piano. "Shit.." He sighed. Suddenly, a little 4 foot girl came running into is room, tripping over her oversized shirt. _"_2d-san, 2d-san!" The little Japanese climbed up on his back, peering over his shoulder. "Piano play! Piano play!" She said excitedly. _

"_I can't. There is no feeling in it. No inspiration, love.." He said sadly. Noodle's face fell a little. She went quiet. Than something popped in her mind. She whispered in his ear._

"_Play for Noodle." 2d blushed a bit before playing a few notes. It began soft and slowly, but grew into something so powerful, words couldn't describe it at the time. The emotion was overwhelming, a mixture sadness and love. 2d finished playing the song. His hands were shaking a bit, he never played anything like that._

"_Totemo kirei desu." Noodle spoke softly to 2d. 2d smiled slightly, a bit surprised of what he just did. "T-thanks, Noodle." Noodle smiled big. She heard Russel call her from the distance. _

"_Ikimasu!" She got off of 2d's back and ran out of the room to Russel. 2d stared at the piano. He thought of Noodle and played the song again. _

"_Wow.." He said in astonishment. He took out a sheet of music paper and wrote down the song. He named the song, El Manana. _

**Return: Noodle**

Noodle said good bye to Jacob and hung up the phone. They had been going out since they got together after the phone call. And still going strong. Noodle was now 20 and Jacob was 25. They looked perfect together; holding hands, kissing, doing what couples do. But Noodle was not happy, not behind closed doors. She seemed to drink and smoke more and more. It was her release. Her high... She could stop whenever she wanted. She just didn't want to. It made her feel… Right. Like everything was okay. Everything around her melted away or was in fast motion. She would sit on top of Kong's roof, looking out the city lights and smoking a fag. Thinking. Thinking about her past. Her future. Thinking about 2d. He always crawled his way into her mind. The "what if" thoughts usually following. She looked at her tattoo, _Summer don't know. _She beginning singing.

"_Summer don't know me no more. Eager man, That's all….Summer don't know me. He just let me love in myself…Cause I do know, Lord from you that just died…" _She took a blow from her fag.

"_Saw that day_-" She was interrupted by a familiar voice behind her. She turned around quickly. "_Lost my mind… Lord I'm fine…" _Noodle's eyes widened as the man came out of the shadows. "2-2d…?" She dropped her cigarette.

"_Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine…" _2d smiled. "Glad you can still recognize me, Noodle." Noodle got off the side of the building and ran to 2d, nearly knocking him over as she gave him a big hug.

"You're here! I can't believe it! You are here! Right now! With me!" Tears formed in Noodle's eyes. "I don't believe this! You're back! Am I dreaming?" She closed her eyes tightly and reopened them. Still there. "You're here!" She hugged 2d again. 2d laughed and hugged Noodle back.

"It's good to see you again too, Noodle." He said, blushing.

"I can't believe Murdoc got in reach with you! Is Russel here too?"

"Yeah, he's talking to Murdoc. I went to your room to find you but you weren't their. If it wasn't for that I heard you singing I would have never checked up here…"

"2d, I miss you so much! And Russel! Russel!" She hugged 2d one last time before heading down the stairs to Russel. 2d heard Noodle scream Russel's name in excitement and Russel greeting his little girl. 2d was smiling. And he didn't even realize it. He could hear Noodle giggling happily. God, how he missed that laugh., that smile. He walked over to the ledge Noodle was sitting on and took one of her cigarettes and light one. He was still smiling. He headed downstairs with Noodle's phone and cigarette box. Noodle was hugging Russel and laughing. She looked like a kid again, she looked happy. 2d would have never guessed how she had been feeling before his arrival. Russel twirled Noodle around. She laughed and squealed. Murdoc was laughing too, the joyful feeling was contagious. 2d's smile widened at the sight. 2d walked up to Noodle. Noodle looked at him happily. Her green eyes flooding with tears of joy, her smile was real. Pure. Impeccable. He pulled her in close to hug her, Russel and Murdoc later joining into the hug. One.

___________________________________________________________________________________________ I think _"Totemo kirei desu." _means like "it was beautiful" in Japanese but I am not exactly sure what the exact translation is, because stupid me forgot to write it down. But if you know, please tell me. And if it is completely wrong, please tell me what it is supposed to be. Thanks!

That was the short little filler, and some of the next chapter I suppose. Once I come back I will be adding 2 chapters to make up J

Hope you like it so far and see ya later! oxox

~AC


	5. Chapter 5

Noodle's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the morning sun and processing what was around her. She was in her room, she sat up and yawned. Noodle quickly slipped on a shirt and skirt then ran to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes that Russel was making filled the room.

"Halo Russel," She gave him a quick hug.

"Woah, woah, woah! Be careful Nood, I don't wanna burn ya" He hugged Noodle with his free arm. "I guess you are still happy to see us…"

"Hai! I have much to tell you…And you have much to tell me, like you said you would…Where is 2d and Murdoc? Are they not hungry?"

"Slow down Noodle, too many questions! 2d and Murdoc are sleepin. Can you go wake them up… on second thought, don't get Murdoc… He had some, uh, fun last night if ya know what I mean." Noodle nodded and headed to 2ds room down the lift. When she reached 2d's room, she felt her stomach flutter a little bit.. She softly knocked on the door, "2...d…" They door slightly opened, she peeked in. 2d was by his piano, quietly playing El Manana. He hummed along to the piano. "Ugh, 2d-" 2d jumped and turned around.

"Oh, Noodle… It's you. You startled me." He turned around back to the piano, he started to blush.

"Oh, gomen 2d… I did not mean to… I just came in to wake you up, but it seems like you already are… Were you just playing my song?" Noodle smiled… She loved her song. 2d nodded, still looking at the piano keys.

"Uh, yeah that was it…I played it a lot while I was gone.. I can play it very well now…" He turned his head a bit and smiled at Noodle.

"You could always play it very well 2d.. I like that song very much.." She walked up to 2d. "I have some lyrics tattooed on the song on my back, see." She pulled back at her sleeve, exposing the tattoo. 2d looked at Noodle in surprise.

"Wow, you really did change…" He stood up and smiled down at Noodle. "I remember when you were just four foot tall.. You are only a little shorter than Murdoc now… You have grown… And your hair… It's shorter.. Shows your eyes more…" He sighed "You are defiantly not a little love anymore…"

Noodle smiled back at 2d, "Thank you 2d.. I am 21.. You have not seen me for a very long time…" She looked down to conceal her blush. "Anyway, Russel is making breakfast. He wanted me to get you… Come up when you are ready." She walked away from 2d quickly and headed out the door.

2d stared at the door before he sighed, his face was still pink from embarrassment. _She of course walked in when I was in the middle of playing a song about her…. _He shook his head and than headed to the lift. Right as he left, he saw the woman that Murdoc had sex with left and Murdoc exit his winniebago looking quite satisfied with himself.

"'Ello Dullard."

"Murdoc… Could you wear something other then just your underwear…"

"Ha! Never." Murdoc and 2d entered the lift. "So face ache, what happened in the big ol' USA, hmm? What ever 'appened to that Brittney bird or whatever her name was?"

"…She kicked me out…"

" For what?"

"It's complicated.. She thought that I cared more about Noodle and I loved Noodle more than her. She was nice an all, but just a bit too jealous…" He muttered. He really didn't like to bring up things that had happened in the past. Too many bad memories, too short of time for the need to relive them.

"Did ya?"

"Wot?" He looked at Murdoc, confused.

"Did you care about Noodle more then her? Did you love her?" 2d was stumped at Murdoc's question. He looked like a fool, not knowing how to answer a simple question. The doors of the lift opened at perfect timing. 2d left the lift quickly, leaving Murdoc's question unanswered. Of course he cared about Noodle. He never could stop thinking of her actually. But did he love her? No, of course not. He loved Noodle like a sister. Nothing else…. Yeah, just a sister.

2d entered the kitchen, Murdoc following shortly behind him. They had entered right in the middle of Noodle and Russel's conversation.

"So, how long have ya been together now, Noods?" They were sitting across from each other on the table, eating their pancakes.

"More then 2 months now.." She said looking at her pancakes,. 2d's body became tense. _Now she is dating!? She is growing up to fast… First she was just a clumsy little girl, now… well now she is quite the opposite! She has curves! Mind you, they aren't large, but small, cute ones.. She is so slim… So appealing…..TO OTHER MEN, of course…_

"Mhm… Now, I need to meet this.. Jacob, that's his name right? If he is dating my little girl, he needs to see me first…." Russel said strictly. Noodle nodded slowly. She noticed that 2d and Murdoc were in the room. "Hello.. We have pancakes that Russel has made… Instead of the nasty stuff Murdoc calls food… Speaking of which, Murdoc. Please put on clothes… It is quite revolting to see you in your underwear everyday.." She told him as Murdoc and 2d sat down in the chair. 2d seeming unusually quiet. Russel passed them their plates.

"Ya know… I think I liked it more when you could not speak English… You wouldn't be able to complain…" Noodle threw a piece of pancake at Murdoc.

"Wot!?" He said in reply to Noodle's angry glare. Noodle rolled her eyes and glanced over at 2d. He didn't even touch his pancakes.

"'D, you have put the pancake in your mouth of you wanna eat it… Staring at it won't do anything…"

"I know Russ… I am just not hungry…" He looked up at him. "It looks good an all but I think I will pass breakfast for today.." 2d pushed away the plate as he got up and walked to the lift, giving a quick wave bye to everyone.

"Wot's his problem…" Murdoc took a large bite of his pancakes.

"I don't know man. It's 2d.. He's always acted like dat since the accident, ya know." Russ replied.

_Is he talking about the Windmill crashing?_ Noodle thought to herself.

2d rushed into his room and sat down on his bed. He placed his hands on his head, attempting to calm himself down.

"What is wrong with me?! Why am I so upset!? I shouldn't even have thought of Noodle as appealing, despite that it is the truth! Wait no! No she is not… Ugh! Noodle can't be dating guys! They are pigs! All they want is one thing… And we all know what that is… She is so vulnerable, so fragile… It would not be hard for any person to over power and I don't know use her or somefink like that!"2d sighed to himself. "I can't even stand next to Noodle without feeling a bit awkward… I Haven't seen her in so long, I thought about her every day, I still do. But what do I do when I finally am by her?! I freak out! My brain goes blank, I can't speak, I can't think. I can't…breathe…" His head was spinning with thoughts that twisted and morphed into questions that he didn't want to answer. 2d shook his head, attempting to get rid of the thoughts and quietly punished himself. He stood up from the bed and walked over to his luggage he had brought home the other day and started to unpack his stuff, putting his clothes up. After, 2d picked up the bag and shook it, just to make sure he got everything. Something fell out, making a loud cracking sound as it hit the ground. "Wot the fuck?" 2d picked up the object. It was a picture frame. "oh…I remember this…I took it from Noodle's room after the crash… I thought I didn't have it though.." 2d squinted to see though the cracked glass, it was a picture Noodle sleeping in the bed with 2d. 2d smiled as the memory-

_2d had been trying to beat the 50__th__ level of PONG X for the last two hours. His eyes were glued to the television, determined to win. 2d was on the verge of finally beating the final level when he heard silent sobs behind his door and a small knock on the door._

"_2-2d-san. Are you a-awake?" Noodle's voice was shaken from her crying. 2d got up quickly and ran to his door, not pressing the pause button on his game. He opened the door for Noodle, who was standing with her oversized night shirt, knee socks, and a stuffed bunny Russel gave her when she was young. Small tears ran down the little 13 year old girl's face. He knelt down to her height and held her arms._

"_Noods, What's wrong little love? You alwright?" Noodle threw her arms around 2d._

"_I-I had a n-nightmare. I h-had to go b-back to Japan a-and never come b-back to Kong! Never ever!" She stuttered about her nightmare, before starting to cry again._

"_Aw, darling, it's okay, it's okay! It was just a dream.. Come on, love.." 2d picked Noodle up and laid her on his bed. "Listen love," He laid down on the bed next to her, stroking her hair, "We… No, __**I **__will never let anyone take you and bring you to Japan and never come back home with us.."_

"_Never ever?" Noodle looked up at 2d._

"_Never ever little love.." He smiled at her. Noodle hugged 2d._

"_Arigato, 2d-san." She said into his chest, still hugging him_

"_Anytime love…" He replied _

"_2d-san…" She asked, her voice sleepy._

"_What little love?" He asked quietly._

"_I am sorry for making you lose your game…." Her words slurred together. He looked at the screen. Big flashing lights read across it said GAME OVER. _

"_Don't be, you are worth more than any game in the world… Go to sleep Noodle, you need your rest…"_

"_You promise you will not leave me alone while I am sleeping?" She asked him with the last bit of energy she had left._

"_Promise…" He replied. _

"…_Will you sing 2d… please?" she asked him as she closed her eyes, her voice still hiccupping from her crying. 2d nodded and sang the first song that came into mind, 'You'll be in my heart.'_

"_Come stop your crying…It will be all right…Just take my hand…Hold it tight…I will protect you from all around you…I will be here…Don't you cry…For one so small, you seem so strong…My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm…This bond between us…Can't be broken…I will be here…Don't you cry…'Cause you'll be in my heart…Yes, you'll be in my heart…From this day on, now and forever more…" Soon, he could feel Noodle's body relax in sleep and her breathing slower. He smiled than placed a small kiss on her head. "I would never leave you.." He whispered to her while she was sleeping. He stroked her hair till he fell asleep next to her, the words GAME OVER still flashing on the screen. _

"I'm so sorry I lied, Noodle.." He uttered to himself.

"You are sorry about what 2d?" He heard Noodle say behind him. He turned around quickly, hiding the picture behind his back.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" He asked nervously.

"I had just arrived.. Is something wrong." Noodle was standing in the door frame.

_Yes there is something wrong! I am beginning to hav-_ 2d cut his thought short, burying the voice of his conscience deeper into his brain. "N-no, of course- I'm fine." He slyly placed the photo on the side table of his bed, the picture facing down.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit… Off lately, like something is bothering you.." She walked up to 2d, who blushed profusely as Noodle's body was close to his. He looked to the side.

"I've just been distracted.. You know, with bein back at Kong an all… And seeing you of course! I missed you…so much.. But I still haven't gotten used to seeing you again… I am waiting for me to wake up and this all just a dream… And never see you again.. I couldn't take that… Not again…" He looked her in the eyes. _God, does she have beautiful eyes…_

Noodle suddenly hugged him, catching 2d off guard. After a second, 2d realized what was going on and hugged Noodle back. They were like this for a minute before Noodle stood up on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "And I missed you too.." Her lips brushed against 2d's and she left the room.

2d stumbled backwards to his bed. His heart was racing, his stomach flipped, and his face turned a bright red. _Did she try to…? No, of course not, she has a boyfriend…she has a boyfriend…she has a boyfriend… _He swallowed hard. …_I'm falling for Noodle…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hiya everyone! I am back from florida! It was very fun. Hope you like the next two chapters. (i am adding the next one really soon, i promise... I just kinda needa write it.... :D ... )

oh and if you havent noticed yet (i dont know how you could not!) but i never spell check my stuff (or grammar check). I want to say it is because of my dyslexia and i just end up reading right over it anyway...  
but it probably has more to do with the fact that I am just lazy....

if it doesn't bother you.... than you are automatically sexy...

if it does.... welll...... damn dont be reading the story you ugly fart! Your gonna break your computer screen..

:D

oxox


	6. Chapter 6

Noodle sat on the ledge of the Kong roof-top, staring out to the stars that filled the sky. Even the zombies that infested the ground below her couldn't ruin the moment. She usually came up here to think, but the night was beautiful (for once). She couldn't miss such a rare occurrence. She stood up, planting herself on the ledge and took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the cold wind blew around her, her hair flying in many directions. It cleansed her mind, and often, guided her way with most problems she had. And she had hoped, this one would be no different. Love triangles are never easy.

"Hey." Said a voice behind her, startling herself to unbalance. Noodle almost fell off the ledge before hands wrapped around her waist, catching her in the nick of time. "Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!" Noodle turned around.

"2d! You scared the living hell out of me!" She said, catching her breath. Her heart pounded as she stepped off the ledge.

"Sorry Noods.. I should have warned you I was there, huh?" Noodle laughed a bit, probably from being so shaken up.

"It's alright 2d… I really shouldn't be standing on the ledge anyway…" She shook her head "How did you know I was out here?"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't… I was just coming out for a smoke." He leaned on the ledge and light his fag. "Want one?" He offered on to her.

"No. Arigato." She shook her head and looked back at the stars. 2d stared at her for a little while, shifting awkwardly onto on hand.

"I guess I'll leave you be…" Right as he got off, Noodle grabbed his wrist. 2d looked back, a bit confused and hot in the cheeks. _thank god it is dark… _

"Stay here.. I want you… to be here with me.." Noodle turned to him, and even in the dark shadow of the night, he could she the small smile appear on her face. He couldn't tell if the comment was more pleading or romantic, yet it made his stomach flutter. He walked back to the ledge next to her. It was those few awkward moments that are the worse.

"Nice night… Not too many clouds…" He forced conversation with her.

"Lets not talk about the weather." She teased, making 2d blush. _How easy is it for her to make me blush…._

She pulled something out of her breast pocket, about the size of her hand and handed it to 2d. He studied the object before realizing what it was.

"My ol' flick knife… How did you get this? I lost it like-"

"Three years ago… It was on the island before the bomb… Sorry I took it… I really shouldn't have but, I just grabbed whatever I could.." She stared out to the stars again. 2d shook his head.

"No, no. I's fine. I am glad you took it. You needed it more than I did anyway." He looked away from his knife and back to noodle, smiling with his signature smile before slipping it back into his pocket. "So what were you doing here at this hour, love?" Noodle sighed and cocked her head to the side.

"I don't know really… I usually come up here to think, to clear my head." She got up onto the ledge and sat on it, her legs dangling off the edge. 2d raised one of his eye brows.

"Hmm…Like wot?"

"Anything… everything…" 2d was going to ask more, but he decided against it, obviously she was not going to tell him. Slowly, Noodle stood up on the ledge again and flashed a smile to 2d.

"Noodle! Be careful. Only 10 minutes ago I almost made you fall off!" He grabbed her hand, hoping to keep her in balance, and almost instantly, he blushed.

"2d… Live a little…" She leaned over to him and whispered. 2d looked up at her and than back down. Right at his eye level was the bottom of Noodle's skirt. A short skirt in fact. "Come on… I know you want to…" She whispered again. 2d locked his eyes with hers, she always had a way to make him do something. He spat out his cigarette before Noodle helped him up on the ledge. He looked down, bad mistake, making him almost topple over, but Noodle supported him, her hand still holding his "..Close your eyes… This is what I was doing…"

2d threw a look Noodle with a clearly speaking expression that said 'are you crazy?!' But Noodle just simply smiled. 2d bit his lip and slowly closed his eyes. The wind rushed around him, in a sensation he could not explain. He opened his eyes again and looked over at Noodle, who also had her eyes closed, but as if she sensed him staring at her, she spoke quietly.

"I knew this place wasn't completely bad… There is good some where deep beneath all this mess… I think this proves it to me though…" She opened her eyes slowly and faced 2d.

"Yeah. You're right…" He said as her looked over the edge again before huddling close to Noodle again. She touched his cheek, which of course made 2d blush. He looked down at her sheepishly. Her lips were only inches away from his, he almost had to guts to kiss them.

"N-Noodle?"

"Hai?" She answered him sweetly then walked further down the ledge. 2d stayed in his position, to frightened to move.

"This Jacob guy, how's he like?" The wind blew again, making goosebumps raise on his skin. Noodle stopped walking and turned back to 2d.

"He's nice…" She began to walk back to him.

"You like 'im, huh?" Noodle nodded a bit

"I suppose I do…"

2d closed his eyes as the wind rushed around him and Noodle. The scent of Noodle's perfume swept past him. With a deep sigh, he spoke again.

"Do you love 'im?" He locked eyes with Noodle, hoping for sincerity. After a minute of thought, Noodle shook her head no.

"No. I don't love him…" She answered, still a bit confused on where this was heading.

"Then why are you with him?" Noodle rolled her eyes, finally understanding.

"Don't start with me on that 2d… What about you and that Brittney woman?" 2d sighed.

"Yes, I didn't not love her… But Noodle, this is your first boyfriend. Do you know what guys want from girls at your age-"

"Yes I do, mind you! And I am perfectly able to go on with it as I like! You did it with Brittney no doubt… You didn't love her… You lusted her, but not love." She said annoyed. 2d looked down a bit ashamed. He was never careful with the birds he slept with, but he didn't want Noodle to know about that. "…Sorry… I didn't mean to raise my voice…" She muttered, feeling sorry after seeing how it seemed to hurt 2d in some way.

"You haven't had it… Have you?" He looked up at Noodle, dreading the answer. Noodle shook her head, sending a wave of relief through 2d. "Are you going to?"

"To be honest. I really hope not..." She muttered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hey guys. really short chapter. DX i've been slacking off a bit...

but next chapter is bigger. Yay!  
i have some weird events going on.

But I finally introduced The Dreadful Jacob! *dramatic scary music plays*

i call him The Dreadful Jacob! because i hate him.  
like i really really do. (BC ONLY 2D SHOULD BE WITH HER ARGGGHHHHH! *goes into rabid pirate mode*) but yeah, so yall are able to hate him too!

We should make a 'I HATE THE DREADFUL JACOB' club! And when you join you get free stickers and cookies!!!!)

oh and i have a little one shot 2d/noodle (aka Twoodle by TheyXDrewXBlood and me) it was originally going to be for this story a long time ago, but i didn't feel like it fit in well with the story. so i plucked some things out. you can still see a bit how it was supposed to be for this a bit though.

anyway. go check it out.

im loving the reviews and alerts guys! thanks so much!


	7. Chapter 7

i give you the permission to hate this chapter. D:

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Date**

Jacob was at the kitchen table, anxiously drumming his fingers on the counter. Murdoc, Russel, and 2d on the opposite side of the table, staring at the boy that would be taking Noodle to go out and eat. 2d stared at him, trying to find every single flaw possible, but there wasn't much compared to him. He spoke good English, his teeth- well there was none missing, his hair was an actual natural color brown, and he looked basically like any ordinary "Prince Charming" 2d sighed with grief. _He's perfect for Noodle… _Jacob constantly checked his watch, waiting for Noodle to finish getting ready.

"…Where is she?" He huffed in annoyance.

"She is getting ready.." Russel said with a bit of a 'protective brother' tone, "She wanna look nice, ya know…" Murdoc got up.

"It was a _real _pleasure seeing you… I definitely see why Noodle picked _such _a nice guy…But I have some business to handle, so I will be in my Winniebago…" He began to walk off slowly, still antagonizing Jacob, "You know, the normal stuff… Making pacts with the DEVIL… Teaching Cortez to gouge eyes out, sharpening knives… Call me if you need me Russ…"

"No need to," He got up too, and walked with Murdoc and spoke quietly to Murdoc "I'm coming with you.."

Soon, it was just Jacob and 2d sitting at the table. "God! Finally they are gone! Do they always act like that? You seem pretty normal, 3d right?"

"It's 2d… And no, they don't always act like that… Just for you.."

"Oh. Boy…I guess I'm special or something, huh?"

_No._ 2d just stared at Jacob, still secretly judging him. _I don't like that he is breathing… _

Jacob fidgeted slightly, uncomfortable. _Jeez…I thought it'd be less awkward when the other two left…but now it's worse… _

Noodle peeped her head into the kitchen before walking in. She was wearing a short white dress that contrasted perfectly with her skin, her hair was down with little curls at the tips. 2d straightened up as Noodle walked in, he could not take his eyes off of her.

"Noodle… You look beautiful.." He said sweetly before freaking out after realizing that Jacob was next to him still, unfortunately. Noodle smiled, secretly thankful that he thought so.

"Yeah yeah, let's go…" Jacob said, wrapping an arm around Noodle's shoulders and hurrying with her to the door. 2d walked with them, his hands in his pockets.

"Jacob, don't hurt her, kay?"

"Oh yeah, I won't…Trust me on this one." he winked at 2d before disappearing out the door with Noodle. 2d closed the door behind them, wondering what he was talking about. 2d went to the lift, slightly upset about Jacob and Noodle dating. He waited for the lift to reach his floor and then left for his room.

2d flopped down on his bed and looked at his side table. The picture that 2d had taken from Noodle awhile ago was still in his room, but it was reframed and nicely wrapped with a bow on top and a little card saying 'I will keep my promise next time. ~2d.' He picked the gift up. He was going to give it to her once Noodle returned home, but realized how weird that might be if Jacob was there. _I guess I will put it on her bed…_ 2d got up with the gift and headed to Noodle's room. Her room smelt like the familiar scent of lavender. He walked over to Noodle's intending to put her present down on the bed, when he noticed a small journal laying opened on her side table. He started to close it, in respect of her privacy, but a couple sentences caught his eyes, '_Jacob keeps pressuring me… I don't know what to do. I love Jacob, but I am not in love with him, like I am someone else… I don't want to have sex with someone I do not love…'_

2d's stomach flipped, it all made sense now. What Jacob said, it made sense. A switch went off in 2d. He left Noodle's room with her present and stormed off to the Winniebago.

"Keys.." He demanded to Russel and Murdoc, sticking his hand out for them.

"They're in the geep, like always face ache. Where are you going?" Asked Murdoc.

"To find Noodle."

Meanwhile, Jacob was driving with Noodle in the car. Noodle looked back at the exit he was supposed to take to get to the restaurant. "Jacob, you missed the exit, I think."

"Yeah, I know I did. I've got other plans for us. We're gonna eat at my house, alright babe?"

"Oh. Okay." Noodle said, a bit nervously. She pulled out her cell phone from her purse and turned on the GPS Tracking application that Murdoc bought the band so the same situation of the separation would not occur again. She slipped it back in and patiently waited to arrive at Jacob's house.

Jacob pulled up into his parking lot. "Home, sweet, home.. Get out love.." He told Noodle. Noodle got out of the car, Jacob leading her into the house. "You want something to drink?" he asked, immediately raiding the refrigerator once he got into the kitchen.

"No thank you… I am fine.." She said as she watched Jacob pull out 3 beers for himself. He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him, asking Noodle to sit next to him. She sat down, somewhat confused about what was going on. "So, what do you plan us to do tonight Jacob? Watch a movie? Snuggle? I don't think I am wear the proper attire but…" Her voice faded as she watched Jacob quickly chug a bottle of beer already.

"No…I've got something else in mind…" Jacob said, grinning at her briefly before starting on his second bottle.

2d drove out of the carpark. He turned on his GPS, praying that Noodle had hers on, so he could find where she was and get to her before Jacob could. He breathed a quick sigh of relief when he saw that she had hers on. He increased the speed of the car to about ten miles over the limit, and set off in Noodle's direction. _Hold on Noodle…_

"…Like what?" Noodle asked Jacob as he swallowed his last beer.

"I think you'll figure it out…you're a smart girl right?" Jacob teased, leaning over and kissing her neck and jawline.

"J-Jacob, I think you may be a little drunk.." She tried to push Jacob away a little bit.

"I'm not drunk Noodle…just a little…y'know…tempted." He started kissing her again, leaning against her with more force this time.

"J-Jacob, I don't think this is a good idea…" She said as she was smothered by Jacob's body and the smell of beer.

"Why not? I just wanna show you how much I care about you…" Noodle was quiet. She didn't want this. She REALLY didn't want this. But she didn't try to push Jacob away.

"I… I am not sure Jacob.. We are not prepared or protected or-"

"Now there's where your wrong…" Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. "This is protection, right?" Noodle took a deep breath. "Come on love.. Don't you care about me? I just want to show you how much I care.." Noodle stared at Ja

"Okay.." She said regretfully. Jacob got off of her and took her hand, leading her into his bedroom in the front of the house with him.

2d drove up to the house the GPS had marked on it. "I guess this is it…" he mumbled to himself. He got out the geep and knocked on the door. He had to stop this, even if he got arrested for trespassing.

Jacob kissed her lips and neck and slowly walked her over the bed. Noodle was at the edge of the bed when Jacob pushed her back harshly, making her fall on the bed. Jacob climbed up on her, kissing her lips again. Noodle stomach flipped unpleasantly. She felt more and more disgusting with every kiss. The alcohol was scented in his breath. -KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

"Jacob… Jacob, some one is at your door…" -KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK- Jacob continued to ignoring the knocking.

"Oh, just ignore it, I am ready…"

2d realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere by continuing to knock…maybe they were watching a movie? Yeah…they were watching a movie. He moved toward the window to see if he could peek in and see where they were.

Jacob kissed down Noodle's neck and chest. She bit her lip. _Don't do this Noodle… What are you thinking? _Jacob eagerly pulled off her dress. _STOP! What are you thinking!?_

2d stood on his tiptoes and peeked through the blinds, just a bit. He saw two bodies on the bed. His eyes widened and he instantly stopped looking through the window and leaned against the house. _Uh…alright…maybe…those are his parents? Ah…who am I kidding… _2d bit his lip hard.

Jacob unhooked Noodle's bra strap without even hesitating. He kissed her again with more passion, and she had to fight herself not to push him away. She was disgusted, both with Jacob and herself. She almost shuddered when she heard Jacob unzipping his pants. _Why are you going through with this?! _Jacob pulled down her panties, Noodle's body went cold and pale and he pulled down his boxers. She felt the urge to run, to hide, to do anything EXCEPT this, but she was trapped underneath Jacob's body, it was hopeless. Jacob pulled her down to him more, positioning himself.

2d took a deep breath. Maybe there was hope. Maybe Noodle and that damned boyfriend of hers _weren't _doing what he thought they were. Standing on his tiptoes once more, he decided to look again. Only to be disappointed. They _were, _in fact, doing exactly what he thought they were. 2d noticed, however, that Noodle didn't seem to be enjoying it quite as much as Jacob was…which struck him as odd. After all…if Noodle wasn't liking this…why was she doing it anyway? He stopped looking through the window and leaned back against the wall again. He felt a dull ache in his chest, along with a small pang of jealousy.

Noodle let out a small cry of pain as Jacob pierced through her, making 2d shudder. There was no pleasure. There was no enjoyment. There was no love. Nothing. She only felt disgusted and pain… Lots of pain, emotional and physical. It wasn't like the movies, nothing like that at all for Noodle. There wasn't the romance you see… No "I love you's" , no kisses, no reassurance. Just thrusting. She wasn't happy, she felt dull as Jacob continued _his _pleasure.

2d couldn't take it anymore. He heard _Jacob _alright, but he didn't hear a sound from Noodle, despite that first, horrible cry of pain. She was hating this. Much like he _hated _Jacob. Angrily, he got up and walked back to the geep. He jammed the key in the ignition and quickly started heading back to Kong.

Jacob fell aside of Noodle, breathing hard and heavy. Quickly, he fell asleep, not saying goodnight or actually anything to Noodle. Noodle felt numb, with the occasional throbbing pain in her lower abdomen. She never felt so alone.. Even the years she actually was did not compare to this. Noodle closed her eyes and fell asleep, hot streams of tears staining her face.

When 2d got back to Kong, he walked to his own room and locked himself in before collapsing on his bed and wiping the tiny tears of angers from the corners of his eyes. He found that he hurt more for Noodle than he hurt for himself. He saw that day, he lost his mind… Just like in El Manana.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

my least favorite chapter of this story.

now you see why i hate him.

TheyxDrewXBlood helped me on this, she was 2d for part around when he arrived at jacobs house til basically the end (we do a lot of joined writing so it was fun)

i wrote another gorillaz fan fiction on the way to florida, its kinda cute. i like it. so i plan to finish it.

and i also have a peterpan fanfiction i plan to post. i was watching peter pan with my little brother, it was his first time seeing it, and i just inspired me to write one.

thats all.

oxoxo  
anaiscupcake


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost: Noodle **

Russel banged on the door. "Come one baby girl, come out…"

"No, go away." Noodle said quietly on the other side of the door.. Noodle had been locked up in her room for a few weeks now. Rarely coming out for only for food, then heading straight back to her room, without a word. She had been going downhill since that night. She felt like she completely lost the person she was. She felt like she wasn't even that person anymore at all. She would cry in her pillow, unaware or maybe just not caring about the other people in her life that worried about her. 2d had not come out of his room either. He was too upset. He couldn't look at Noodle the same, not out of disgust, but out of complete guilt for what she had gone through, that he couldn't help her, he couldn't save her…

"We can talk about what happened, please, you have to come out though an talk to us…"

"No." She repeated.

"Noodle, I know Jacob broke up with you, what happened? Please we are-"

"Go away Russel!" Noodle yelled through the door. Russel gave up. He shrugged at Murdoc. No luck. They walked away slowly, heading to the lift.

"Do you really think…." Russel asked Murdoc, already knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah. They definitely had sex… He was using her, obviously… It would be a great story, 'I've dated, fucked, and left a celeb! All before 4 months!"

"And 2d? What do you think is up with him?"

"I don't care about dullard! He always acts like that anyway, he'll be okay within a week or so."

"Cracka-ass" Russel muttered to himself as they left the lift, Murdoc heading to his Winnie and Russel to 2d's room. _2d had the closest relationship with Noodle, he probably could talk to her and figure out what happened.. I am not even sure if 2d even knows…_

2d was on his bed, blankly staring at the ceiling. The images of that night kept going through his head- Jacob's grunts, Noodle's cry, than nothing. It was as if it didn't mean anything to Jacob. Noodle didn't want it, it was obvious to 2d, but why is what he could not figure out. Why did she go through it? Didn't she know it was something special, you don't just give it up to anyone? He bit his lip. He tried not to focus on Noodle's body, but it was so tempting. She looked so small underneath Jacob's muscular body. He secretly wish it was with him that night. He would have treated her better.

2d's flashback was cut short at the loud sound of knocking at his door.

"D! Yo, D. You alright?" Said Russel's voice behind the closed door. 2d nodded before realizing Russel couldn't see him.

"Yea, I'm fine Russel…"

"…Can I come in?" 2d thought for a second before getting up to open the door for Russel. "Thanks man. So what is really wrong, you've been locked up in this damn room, and I know your not playing video games cause I can't hear it blasting from upstairs."

"Nothing is wrong Russel, I am fine. Don't worry bout me." He gave Russ a reassuring smile.

Russel sighed. "Than can you help me with Noodle? You have the clos-"

"What's wrong with Noodle?" He interrupted.

"Jacob, he broke up with her.. She's been really upset, she hasn't left her room. You probably didn't know because you have been locked up-."

"Jacob broke up with her? Why!? What happened?!" He interrupted…Again.

"I don't know D! That's why I'm askin you! You are close with Noodle, more then me and Murdoc that's for sure. Maybe, I don't know, you can get through to her, talk to her or something?"

2d glanced at her present on the table than took a deep breath. "Okay. I will.. Lemme just get ready and I'll go talk to her…"

"Thanks D. Imma be in the kitchen if ya need me…" Russel left as 2d threw on some new clothes and grabbed Noodle's gift.

_____

When Noodle was sure Russel had left, she stood up and walked to her mirror. She looked weak. Tears stained her cheeks and the makeup she was wearing had become nothing but smudge. 's words ringed in her head.

"_Nijuusan," He spoke to her in Japanese as she was about to take her first fighting course. "Never be weak. Never look small. And most importantly, never look hurt. It is a dishonor worse than death…" _

"Worse than death.." She spoke quietly to herself. Noodle glanced outside the window, the clouds filled the sky, lightening emerged from the dark cracks and thunder penetrated the sound of the rain falling. "Worse…" She repeated coldly. And as if by an unknown force, Noodle left her room and enter the lift, pressing the top floor that leads to the roof of Kong. Maybe if Russel was in his room he could have stopped what was about to happen, but unfortunately . Noodle opened the door that led to the roof top. "Worse than death." She repeated, but was lost in the sound of the constant rolling thunder.

With a deep breath, 2d knocked on the door three times. "Hey Noods… I's me… Can I come in?" Silence. "Noods? May I come in?" Silence. Hesitantly, 2d opened the door. "Noodle?" 2d looked around the room. "Noodle, wear are you?" Thunder cracked in the sky, "Oh shit.." He whispered to himself. He entered the room and got a better view of the room. No Noodle. "Dammit, where is she?" The thunder cracked again, making 2d jump. "Damn rain… Scaring the 'ell out of me. The wind is blowing to fuckin' hard. Almost like when we were on the roof.." He muttered to himself. 2d's head snapped up. "THE ROOF!" 2d darted to the lift.

Slowly Noodle walked to "her" ledge. The rain drenched her night shirt, pressing on to her skin and her undergarments. It didn't matter though. She didn't care. Her thoughts were lost in the rumbling sky. Noodle eased up on the ledge and looked down. _It is so high from here… So easy to fall… So easy to die… _She thought as she stepped closer and closer to the edge. _"To be weak is a dishonor worse than death…" So what if I were to, perhaps fall off this ledge…_ Noodle looked up at the sky, the harsh rain drops stung her skin. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, she thought that if the fall didn't kill her, her heart would when is burst out of her chest.

2d threw the door open, the thunder sounded even louder now that he was outside. The lightening light the dark sky, outlining the dark silhouette that was standing half off the ledge, looking down.

"NOODLE!" He screamed so loud that was even heard over the loud thunder. Noodle turned her head towards the sound. The rain seemed to blow so hard, that is was coming in sideways. She tried to see the image through the rain, but all to see was a dark figure and just barely, the dark color of blue that was running towards her.

2d ran as fast as he could to the ledge, like the wind that blew. And before he knew it, he grabbed Noodle, pulling her off of the ledge and into his arms. She kicked and screamed before seeing his face. "2d?" She said. And just like that, her mind cleared, sending a heavy wave of emotion through her body. What had she just tried to do?!

"What the fuck are the thinking Noodle!" 2d screamed at her as he ran back into the shelter, Noodle still in his arms. Noodle eyes were closed tight, she wasn't exactly sure if she was trying to forget or remember what happened.

"Noodle answer me!" He yelled again. But Noodle didn't. Instead she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. His heart melts when she started to sob and shiver in his arms, causing him to pull her closer to his chest. Though they were both soaking wet from the rain, Noodle was out longer then he was, and she embraced him more to get his warmth. He gasped a bit whenever her skin touched his, only because it was unbearably cold and it sent him icy chills. His eyes widened when he noticed that the color of her sky was turning bluish. "Noodle, you're frozen solid.. We gotta get you some new clothes. You're going to get sick.." He continued to rant as he walked to the lift, being extra careful not to slip and injure himself and wet young woman he held. Noodle blocked it out though. Between her crying, her shivers, and the fact that 2d was holding her while she was wearing only an over sized night shirt that she was sure he could see through, it becomes some what hard to concentrate. "2-2-2d. D-don't b-bring-g me to-to m-my r-room." She said through her shivers, "R-ru-russel, h-he will-l s-see m-me… I-I d-don't-"

"Shh.. I understand… Save you're energy…" 2d reassured her. With his elbow, he pressed the button that led to the car park, and after waiting a little bit, he brought Noodle to his room and laid her on the bed, not making eye contact and went to his dresser to get her some clothes. He picked the smallest shirt he had and a pair of shorts that he thought probably didn't fit him. "Here... You can change in the bathroom.. There's a towel you can use in there too." he handed it to her, still not making eye contact. Noodle took the clothes and slowly walked to the bathroom. She glanced over her shoulder when she reached the door, but his back was turned as he rummaged though his clothes for something new to wear. She sadly turned back to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

2d turned to the bathroom as soon as the door closed. His face faded from hard and upset to soft and worried. As he began to change his clothes, he thought deeply. He didn't blame Noodle. He could somehow understand why she tried to do it. He almost did after Paula by overdosing with his pain pills. He could only imagine the pain Noodle had fallen into after that night. Lost in thought 2d stared at his dresser, only standing in his dry jeans, his hair still dripping down his bare back.

Noodle opened the door quietly, breaking 2ds thought and he turned around to her. The clothes fit rather loosely, though he was not to complain for anything was better then the wet shirt that exposed her black bra and undies.. Noodle held out a towel in his hands for him. "Thought you would need one too." she whispered, avoiding his eyes. Her hair had dried out some what and the makeup had been completely washed off her face. And to 2d's relief her skin had gone back to it's normal color.

"Thanks.." he mumbled and took the towel to dry his blue hair. There was and awkward moment of silence, other then the storm outside, as 2d pulled on his shirt.

"You hate me now. Don't you?" Noodle broke the silence. 2d winced at that word.

"I don't 'ate you Noods.." he explained "I'm shocked and hurt and scared… An' a bit angry... But hate? Never." She sat back down on the bed

"I do.." She whispered just barely enough for 2d to hear. He turned around to Noodle who was looking out the window. "…I hate the person I've become.." 2d looked at her, studying her body language which just showed pure remorse.

"I wanted it so badly. To change myself, I mean. To change the way I felt about my feelings." she paused "....so i did. And I've become this. This ugly girl that is too dense to realize the difference between someone loving her or someone loving her body… And then almost went to the length of killing herself so she wouldn't have to feel that way ever again." she whispered.

"Wull, if ya ask me, love, I disagree." He walked over to her and leaned down so they were at eye level. He took the towel and wiped her tears "I think you, Noodle, are the smar'est, prettiest young woman i have ever met. And that is a lot of people, love." He flashed a quick, but sad smile.

Noodle locked eyes with 2d. "I know you've been hurt, jus don't be afraid of lovin' again. Don't go crashing down…I've been through that and it ain't prety."

"With Paula?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Mhmm.. She hurt me badly like Jacob did to you. And I tried to run away from the pain, i did the exact same thing you did." Noodle raised her eye brows.

"You tried to jump off the ledge too?"

"No, i jus overdosed. Even though you way was a bit more creative..." he teased a bit then realizing he was going to far with this. "but what happened with jacob?" He asked trying to not make it seem like he already knew. Noodle went on to talking about what had happened that night, not going into the details for 2ds sake, though he knew most of them anyway. He held her close when she would start to cry and he would encourage her to continue.

"..And so he called me a few days after.."

"and that's when he?"

"Yeah.. Left me for someone else…" Her voice began to sound more hurt, but not because of the fact that he left her. "He took my virginity and treated it like it was nothing. Like it was trash. Like _I_ was trash." she chewed on the bottom of her lip. " I never felt to lonely in my life. Not like that." she shuddered. 2d pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her thin arms tightly around his neck. He felt her heart thumping against his chest. He closed his eyes. There was an thoughtful silence between the two.

"I am so sorry. So very sorry. I didn't do anything. I sho-"

"2d, there was no way you could have prevented it."

"but i could have done somefink'. I, i could have at least..." He could not think. A tingling sensation spread through his body practically numbing him completely.."...I could have told you I loved you sooner."

Noodle loosened her grip and pulled back, looking at 2d straight in the eyes. "What?" she must have heard him tell her he loved her a million times, but something about this time was that it was more sincere. More… pure..

"Noodle.." 2d chocked out, :When I am with you… I feel…happy.. My heart beats hard, my blood rushes. And it feels like it is on fire. I want to be with you. You're like…A drug I am addicted to.."

The guitarist opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. But her eyes, they could tell a story, oh those big green eyes. They were gentle, understanding.

They were much too close now. He could see every tear that clung onto her dark eyelashes. And as their faces inched closer and the space between their lips decrease, all that Noodle could hear was the sound of her pounding heart.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eh, heh heh heh, hi! ummm, Where have i been? Out of town in destin, florida. No computer access. AT ALL. But yeah, here's part one of this chapter. Hope you like it.


	9. The last chapter

Noodle pressed her lips against 2d's again, her wet hair dripping on his face. Maybe it was the nicotine taste in his mouth, but something about his kisses were addicting. 2d trailed his hand underneath her shirt, feeling her still damp, cold skin on his fingertips. Noodle eyes flew open and quickly released the kiss, looking down at the 2d's bed spread. He realized he did something wrong.

"Nood-noodle I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd,if you felt uncomfort- I'm sorry" he babbled. Noodle continued to look down before climbing off 2ds lap. "noodle," he whispered not wanting her to leave him. "I'm really so-"

"no.. I'm sorry. I can't. I can't do this. " she said, before stopping in front of the door. "Russ will be looking for me soon. I probably should head back to my room" And without another word, she was gone. Leaving a cold,confused 2d alone with just the sound of the rain.

* * *

Together we are the music

"Well! looks who's out of her room." Russel exclaimed as noodle entered the kitchen that next morning. "You hungry? I'm making breakfast, if you want some." She nodded and pulled out a chair to sit. "Murdoc and 2d are out gettin' some cigarettes." Russel explained before handing her the plate. "So, it's just you and me." he smiled, then took a bite of his food. Noodle sat their, quietly looking at her plate of food, it was shaped as a smiley face.

"Thank you Russel..." she said quietly "For dealing with me through this whole... sitution of mine. I know I have caused a lot of frustration the last few weeks. So thank you. For not giving up on me. "

"Noodle, baby girl...What did I always when you were young?"

"Don't tease the zombies." she replied, rather confused.

"No, well yeah, I did tell you that but I mean about Gorillaz, 'Together-' "

" '-we are the music.' " she continued the quote that she knew so well.

"Exactly. When our love is broken, the music is too. We'd never give up on you noodle. You make us Gorillaz. For god's sake, you even gave us our name! Nothin' could ever make us give up on you. Nothin. We love you Noodle. Yeah you can be a pain in the ass sometimes when you are in your time of the month," Noodle chuckled a bit, "But I mean, look what 2d did when he thought you died. He left the country. He couldn't stand walking though kong much less walk by your room. He cared more then words can explain. So you see, it's our love that Gorillaz holds that creates the music. You are part of that. 'Together we are the music...'" Noodle looked up at Russel and smiled a bit. Down, in the lower floor, the echo of the geep's door slammed through out kong. "Sounds like Murdoc and D are home..." Noodle pushed the plate away and got off the seat. "Where you goin'?" The drummer asked.

She entered the lift and right before the doors closed, she yelled "I going to fix a mistake."

2d threw himself on the bed and lit a Lucky Lung fag. He stared at the ceiling above, noticing the cracks that crawled across.

_Knock knock knock._

The singer lazily got off the bed and opened the door, only to be shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Noodle?" He stared at the girl, who was still in her pajamas. She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Just an awkward moment of silence.

"C-can I come in?" she stuttered. 2d nodded and moved aside for the girl to enter then closed the door.

"I never loved Jacob... You know that though..." she sat on the bed, "I don't, i don't want to be that girl that doesn't get back on the horse after they have fallen...Do you remember the quote Russel used to tell me?"

"Together we are the music? "

"Yes. I don't want the music to be broken...I don't want our love to be broken... I love you 2d... I always have, I just had to admit it to my-" Noodle was stopped short by 2d's lips.

"I love you too, Noodle." He said with a smile. Noodle kissed 2d, gently pulling him down closer to her. He climbed over her, returning the passionate kiss. Their breath heavy and their bodies pressed togther, he couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, i didn't-" Noodle stopped him and nodded. 2d stared at her in shock.

"I want to... Really..." She smiled "I love you..."

With Jacob, their sex only held pain. With 2d, their was love.

* * *

A crappy ending to this story but it was going to be crappy no matter what. It just needed to be finished with. I am so over this story.

New one coming up. 2d's pov. the other one with noodles will be deleted. sorry.

Anyway, Happy thanksgiving guys.


End file.
